Cuando Fingir Demencia
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Nico recuerda todos los momentos bochornosos que tuvo que pasar para lograr confezarle sus sentimientos a Percy. One Shot-Percico.


_**HOLA! Antes de que euieran golpearme, este es solo un One Shot que escribí como para pasar el rato, no se si me salio muy bien pero me gusto mucho y espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten: Nos leemos!**_

* * *

_**Cuando Fingir Demencia**_

_**Nickercy (One Shot)**_

Como desearía poder darle un buen par de patadas a Apolo, detestaba que el sol siempre se colara entre las cortinas y lo despertara. Estaba cansado, la noche anterior había sido demasiado para él. Intento acomodarse y darle la espalda a la luz, pero algo lo tenía bien sujeto por la cintura.

Ese algo era la misma razón por la que estaba cansado. Percy estaba acostado a su lado, profundamente dormido y sujetando a Nico contra él:

-Tonto-Ni siquiera sabía porque lo insultaba.

A no, si lo sabía: el seso de alga lo había hecho pasar por su Odisea Personal.

Tal vez sonaba un poco exagerado. Como no serlo, después de casi un año de la guerra contra Gea y sus gigantes, Nico había decidido tomar consejo de Jason y ser honesto con sus sentimientos por el hijo de Poseidón. En especial porque Percy y Annabeth habían terminado, larga historia que no quería contar pero le gustaba recordar el detalle. Al principio solo se instalo en el campamento mestizo y dejo que Percy finalmente se acercara a él. Pero una cosa era tomar la decisión y otra era hacerlo.

Ahí fue donde comenzó su "Nicosea":

Primero intento con indirectas:

-¿Y, que tal todo? Ya sabes, desde que lo tuyo con Annabeth…-Ambos estaban en el muelle, Percy decía que no le venía mal recibir un poco de sol.

-Bien, creo; un par de chicas me han pedido salir pero...-Vio como Percy se rascaba la nuca-No estoy seguro.

-Tal vez, deberías probar otra cosa-Nico sugirió esto mientras sentía sus orejas calentarse.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues, salir con… Otras, personas-Sentía todo su estomago vacio; pero ver la sonrisa de Percy le hizo sentir un atisbo de esperanza.

-Tienes razón-

-¿Te gustaría, salir, conmi-

-Le diré a Jason para ir a jugar básquet-Agrego el ojiverde sin escuchar a Nico-Salir con un amigo me ayudara a relajarme.

Definitivamente el que necesitaba relajarse era Nico.

Las indirectas no servían, Percy era demasiado idiota como para captarlas.

Así que su segunda opción fue ser un poco más directo:

-Eh, Percy...-Acaban de terminar la práctica de espadas esa tarde y ahora caminaba junto al ojiverde rumbo al panteón para almorzar-Quiero saber si, harás algo el sábado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, ¡responde a la pregunta!-Era tan impaciente que resultaba tierno.

-Pues nada, supongo-Entonces Percy quiso preguntar algo-¿Por qué?

-Tengo boletos para un concierto-Tomo aire e intento sonar animado-Tocaran Paramore y American Authors.

-Genial-Respondió Percy.

-¿Quieres ir?-Nico intento con todas sus fuerzas no golpear al ojiverde, en verdad que era tonto.

-Eh, si porque no-Suficiente para que Nico sonriera.

-Perfecto, te buscare el sábado a las ocho.

El plan era confesársele a Percy durante el concierto; con suerte, la euforia y emoción colectiva ayudarían. Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el hijo de Poseidón se perdió. Le tomo tiempo encontrarlo, y cuando lo hizo lo golpeo.

Percy era como un niño pequeño, no importa que hubiera salvado el mundo y el Olimpo dos veces. Pero cuando se trataba de cosas emocionales, era incluso peor que con el arco. Pensó que tal vez estaba siendo muy impulsivo, así que intento primero ganarse al ojiverde.

-Valla, esto esta delicioso…

Y había escuchado que a un hombre se lo conquista por el estomago. Percy era un tragón, estaba seguro que ahora si podría. Así que mientras el ojiverde devoraba los chocolates que "Hazel le había regalado sin ningún motivo aparente" él le observaba fijamente:

-¿No quieres?-Ofreció Percy extendiéndole uno de los chocolates.

-Eh-Era la oportunidad perfecta-Si…-Dejo la boca abierta. Si tenía alguna neurona, Percy le daría el mismo el dulce en la boca.

¡Y funciono!

Solo que era un chocolate amargo con licor. Termino mareado a causa del sabor y tumbado en el piso intentando superar el sabor. Al menos pudo ganarse la atención de Percy. Por dos segundos, hasta que este fue a buscar a Will para que lo ayudara.

Considero aceptar la ayuda de Jason. Y este acepto encantado mientras Nico mantenía la punta de su espada en la yugular del rubio. Solo una pequeña coacción.

-Percy no es tonto-

-Sí claro…-Agrego con sarcasmo.

-Solo díselo directamente-Respondió el hijo de Júpiter. Nico lo miro como si estuviera loco-Entonces escríbele una carta.

-Percy es tonto; ¡y tú eres idiota!-Ahora entendía cómo es que se llevaban tan bien-No pienso actuar como una colegiada; además, ambos somos disléxicos. ¡Idiota!

Tendría que seguir pensando por su cuenta...

Aunque su último intento le dio una idea.

Fingiría estar enfermo y Percy lo cuidaría. Pero primero, debía asegurarse de que Will y toda la cabaña de Apolo se fueran de excursión a lo más profundo y alejado del bosque.

-Genial, no hay nadie que pueda atenderte-Gruño Percy mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Nico.

-Estás tú.

-No sé si sirva de mucho-Era justo lo que Nico quería. Podía disfrutar de Percy poner el dorso de la mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura, de que lo arropara. Claro, tuvo que pasar mucho rato al sol y con toda su ropa puesta para poder fingir que tenía fiebre.

-Eres todo lo que necesito-Si sonaba cursi, pero siempre podía culpar a la fiebre que estaba cocinándole el cerebro.

-Pero un analgésico tampoco te vendría mal-Sabia que debía aprovechar que Percy estaba concentrado en el, con el TDHA resultaba difícil lograrlo.

-Tengo, frio…-Fingió temblar mientras se acurrucaba un poco más bajo las cobijas. En realidad se estaba muriendo de calor, ¡odiaba el calor! Pero mientras lograra su objetivo podría soportarlo.

-Te traeré otra-

-No, mas cobijas no…-Si conseguía otra capa terminaría derritiéndose-Abrázame…

-¿Qué?-La cara de confusión de Percy era bastante tierna pensó Nico-Oh, claro, calor humano, ¡eso es!

-_"¡Funciono!"_-El hijo de Hades pensó triunfante mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que Percy se acostara a su lado….-¿Percy?- Solo que se quedo esperando, el ojiverde al parecer había salido de su cabaña-¿A dónde coño se fue?

El mensaje había sido más que claro: "Abrázame". No había forma de que, incluso Percy, lo confundiera. Pero cuando el hijo de Poseidón volvió a la cabaña 13 arrastrando a Leo, que no paraba de quejarse sobre haber sido interrumpido a mitad del trabajo, y le dijo que se acostara junto a al hijo de Hades y se encendiera un poco, Nico comprendió que Percy en verdad le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "tonto".

El sexto intento fue un poco más desesperado, estrictamente hablando: Se monto a un pegaso salvaje y dejo que lo tirara a cien metros del suelo.

Con esto esperaba apelar el lado protector de Percy. El hijo de Poseidón siempre cuidaba de él, cosa que le molestaba y alegraba a la vez. Entonces, si Percy lo atrapaba con Black Jack podría declararse mientras aun volaban. Y si no, siempre podía desaparecer en las sombras y reaparecer en la comodidad del césped.

Era un plan infalible.

-Creo que empiezas a exagerar…

O eso pensaba hasta que fue Jason el que lo atrapo en el aire:

-¿Lo dice el que sugirió enviarle una carta a un disléxico?-Aunque su sarcasmo no era muy útil estando en brazos del hijo de Júpiter.

-¿Y tirarte al vacio es una mejor idea?

-Solo déjame en mi cabaña-Gruño mientras podía sentir la maldita sonrisa de Jason.

-¿Has pensado en hablar con Piper?

Si. No. Tal vez…

No estaba seguro de cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Piper era una buena persona, era amable, seria y, en especial, discreta.

-¿Tenias que traerme hasta la cima de una montaña solo para pedirme consejo?-Aun así solo quería asegurase -Es serio ¿eh?

-Solo, quiero pedirte un favor, no te preocupes lo compensare.

-No tienes que hacerlo, somos amigos-Si, esa chica era todo un encanto-¿Qué necesitas?

-Usa tu encanto vocal y has que le diga lo que siento a la persona que amo.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Sí!

-Nico no hare eso-Sentencio Piper-Entiendo que temas exteriorizar tus emociones, pero hacerlo bajo un encanto no es la forma correcta de hacerlo.

-Créeme ya lo he intentado de otras formas y no sirve… Ese, tonto cabeza de cangrejo-No pudo evitar gruñir lo último, solo recordar sus intentos fallidos le hervía la sangre.

-Es Percy ¿verdad?-Pero no lo suficiente como para evitar palidecer al verse descubierto-Lo sabía.

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! Fue Jason verdad, ahora sí, le voy a-

-Tranquilo, yo sola me di cuenta, solo hace falta ver como lo miras.

-Genial, ahora soy obvio.

Recordar eso le provoco un pequeño escalofrió a Nico, por suerte el brazo de Percy rodeando su espalda lo conforto bastante. Y, aunque estaba muy cómodo en la cama con Percy, muy suavemente se levanto, se puso su ropa interior y fue a lavarse.

-Esto es un…-No pudo evitar fijarse en el estado de la cabaña. Nico no era un limpiador obsesivo, pero le gustaba mantener sus cosas en orden.

Pero su antes impecable cabaña trece ahora lucia una habitación de universitario, su escritorio tenía todas las cosas revueltas, recordaba como terminaron así, ¡era culpa de Percy!; y toda sus ropas, de ambos, por todos lados, su chaqueta tirada en el suelo y los pantalones de Percy en una de las vigas del techo, cortesía suya. Miro atrás y el ojiverde seguía profundamente dormido abrazando una almohada.

Debía admitir que era una visión muy tierna, y el odiaba lo tierno. Pero, como con casi todo lo relacionado con Percy, esa era una excepción. El hijo de Poseidón tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados, la cara completamente relajada y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Nico aun recordaba lo dulces que eran.

Aunque recordar la palabra dulce también le recordaba un pequeño incidente.

Se refería a la segunda opción que le había dado Piper:

-¿Puedo saber para que estoy aquí?-Pregunto la chica mientras veía a Nico cargar un par de tazones.

-Asegúrate que nadie entre-Respondió el hijo de Hades. Piper rodo los ojos:

-Cocinar no tiene nada de malo…-Aun así la miro con suspicacia-Pero si insistes, lo hare con solo una condición: ponte esto-Agrego pasándole un delantal al chico.

-Prefiero las manchas de sangre en mi camisa-

-"Póntelo y cocina algo delicioso"-

Solo una pisca de encanto vocal y Nico di Angelo ya estaba concentrado en mesclar los ingredientes con un delantal de cocina que decía "Chico Zombi". Aunque Piper si cumplió su parte, estuvo sentada en el pórtico de la caza grande leyendo un libro y manteniendo a todos afuera.

Luego de dos horas todo el que pasaba cerca de la casa grande podía captar el delicioso aroma a pastel horneado.

-Supongo que está listo-Susurro la chica mientras ponía el separador en su libro-Iré por Percy.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la señorita O´Leary termino persiguiendo a Nico que por todos los medios intento proteger su pastel de manzana. Percy nunca lo supo.

Recordar eso le aviso que aun no quemaba ese delantal que aun tenía escondido en un cajón.

Pero lo aria luego, por el momento solo quería lavarse los dientes y tomar un baño. Se hecho una toalla al hombro y cerró la puerta del baño tras él; ya podía sentir el agua caliente en sus hombros, solo que cuando abrió la llave no salió más que una mísera gota:

-¿Qué demonios?-Era ridículo, el mismo había supervisado la construcción de su cabaña, con un poco de ayuda de Annabeth debía admitir, así que era imposible que hubiera un fallo en las tuberías-Sera que-

¡Splash!

-¡TU!-

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-La risa de Percy podría considerarse un poco exagerada; pero ver a Nico de pie sujetando cada lado del marco de la puerta, solo en ropa interior e intentando no temblar de frio a causa del repentino baño de agua helada, resultaba muy divertido.

-Eres un-Ni siquiera podía terminar una frase, así que solo se lanzo sobre el ojiverde con intención de estrangularlo.

-Siempre me gusto esa mirada tuya-Pero Percy no era de los que se dejaban ganar. Sujeto a Nico en el aire y se giro estampándolo contra el colchón y bajo su peso.

-¡Serás-

-Deja de hacerte el duro conmigo, sabes que no puedes-Odiaba que Percy tuviera razón. Además, estaba semidesnudo y empapado, podía sentir piel de Percy frotarse contra la suya-¿Te bañas en ropa interior?

Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a que Percy se cargara toda la tención de un momento.

-Costumbre de siglo XX-Respondió el menor intentando quitarse a Percy de encima, o al menos eso fingía.

-Hablando de viejas costumbres…

Percy podía recordar todos los momentos bochornosos que tuvo que pasar antes de armarse de valor y decirle a Nico lo que sentía.

Pero había sido mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado:

-¿Y, que tal todo? Ya sabes, desde que lo tuyo con Annabeth…-Recordaba cuando se había ido con Nico al muelle. Había estado un poco desanimado pero el estar con el italiano siempre le animaba, más de lo que debía en realidad.

-Bien, creo; un par de chicas me han pedido salir pero...-Detestaba mentirle a Nico. Pero no podía decirle que realidad había dejado a la hija de Atenea porque le gustaba alguien más.

-Tal vez, deberías probar otra cosa-La sugerencia de Nico fue más que suficiente para dispararle el pulso a Percy; es decir, desde hacía días quería invitar a salir al hijo de Hades.

-¿C-cómo qué?-¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?

-Pues, salir con… Otras, personas-Eso no era justamente lo que tenía pensado, pero si Nico lo sugería tal vez no le resultaría tan extraño que Percy lo invitara a comer un helado o algo.

-Tienes razón-Estaba seguro que Nico le había querido decir algo mas pero la sangre en sus oídos no lo dejo-Le diré a Jason para ir a jugar básquet; salir con un amigo me ayudara a relajarme.

Al final se hecho para atrás en el último momento. Había tenido toda la intención de invitar a Nico, pero tuvo que fingir que nada paso.

Ese chico en verdad le alteraba el cerebro.

Pero luego de semanas de intentar idear una excusa para invitar a salir al hijo de Hades, la solución le vino como caída del cielo:

-Eh, Percy...-Nico caminaba a su lado rumbo al panteón para almorzar-Quiero saber si, harás algo el sábado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, ¡responde a la pregunta!-No pudo evitar quedarse mirando la intensa mirada de Nico, le gustaba tanto.

-Pues nada, supongo-Entonces tuvo una loca idea-¿Por qué?

-Tengo boletos para un concierto, tocaran Paramore y American Authors.

-Genial-Respondió Percy. Seguramente Nico quería que fuera a recogerlo o algo

-¿Quieres ir?-Oh, quería que lo acompañara… ¡¿Quería que fuera con él?!

-Eh, si porque no-Intento sonar lo mas despreocupado posible, aunque en el fondo quería saltar.

-Perfecto, te buscare el sábado a las ocho-Ahora Nico lo trataba como una chica, genial.

El nunca había ido a un concierto de Rock, pero esas bandas en verdad le gustaron. No era música pesada, tenía ritmo y muy buena letra. Y como bono extra estaba junto a un muy animado Nico, le gustaba verlo tan feliz incluso sonreía. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del menor, se puso tan nervioso que tuvo que ir a comprarse algo de beber para ambos.

Solo que término perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Valla, esto esta delicioso…

Estaba exagerando con sus sentimientos hacia Nico; tal vez solo debía relajarse. Y que el más joven compartiera con él unos chocolates que le había enviado Hazel era una buena forma de mantener sus emociones en "amigos".

-¿No quieres?-Pero tampoco iba a ser un amigo aprovechado y a comerse todos los chocolates.

-Eh, si…-Aunque ver a Nico frente a él con la boca entreabierta era demasiado para su débil cordura. Es decir, darle de comer no era nada más que un gesto de amigos ¿verdad?

Solo que sin querer le dio un chocolate amargo relleno de licor en vez de uno relleno de fresa. Se sintió tan culpable por causarle malestar a Nico que fue corriendo a buscar a alguien para que lo ayudara.

Ver a Nico con dolor de estomago le hizo sentir mal, pero verlo tendido en la cama con fiebre era como si le clavaran una espada en las costillas. Y para colmo todos los hijos de Apolo se habían ido de excursión a quien sabe dónde.

-Genial, no hay nadie que pueda atenderte-Gruño Percy mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Nico.

-Estás tú.

-No sé si sirva de mucho-El era del tipo que protegía a sus compañeros en una batalla, no de los que atendía a los heridos.

-Eres todo lo que necesito-Aunque si debía admitir que una parte de él pensaba que se veía muy lindo con las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos respirando lentamente.

-Pero un analgésico tampoco te vendría mal-¡Concentrado! Debía mantenerse concentrado si queria ayudar.

-Tengo, frio…

-Te traeré otra-

-No, mas cobijas no…Abrázame…

-¿Qué?-Acaso Nico le estaba pidiendo que se acostara a su lado y durmiera a su lado; porque si era así no podía negar que se moría por hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía garantizar que solo "dormiría".

¡Ah no, ah ah! Nico estaba enfermo, no podía aprovecharse de eso. Pero el chico necesitaba calentarse, y aunque se moría por "calentarlo" se le ocurrió una mejor idea:

-Oh, claro, calor humano, ¡eso es!

Fue corriendo a al bosque, obligo a Leo a salir del Bunker 9 y prácticamente lo arrastro todo el camino hasta la cabaña donde estaba Nico:

-¿Qué quieres Percy?-Pregunto Leo un tanto molesto.

-Acuéstate con Nico.

-¡¿QUE?!-Incluso el "enfermo" grito.

-Sí; Nico tiene frio-Explico Percy tomando a Leo por el pescuezo y lanzándolo al lado del hijo de Hades-Ahora enciéndete un poco y no quemes las sabanas ni a Nico.

Como envidiaba la suerte que tenía Leo.

Luego de que Nico se enfermara le preocupaba aun más la salud de chico, así que decidió ir a verlo a su cabaña y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

En realidad quería ver a Nico dormir, era tan guapo cuando dormía.

-Y tan tranquilo, resulta difícil creer su personalidad cuando lo ves dormido-Se dijo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Quiso seguir pensando en eso, pero una sombra en el cielo, directo a la cabaña 13, le hizo ponerse en guardia. Corrió el resto del camino y al final pudo reconocer a Jason y a Nico aterrizar frente al pórtico. Ok, eso dolió.

Por un instante quiso golpear al hijo de Júpiter. Si, jamás lo imagino, pero estaba celoso de Jason ¡y mucho!

Hasta que vio a Nico lanzarle un zombi al rubio. Bien, al menos sus celos no eran justificados.

-… y porque ayer la Señorita O´Leary te estaba persiguiendo?-Pregunto Percy luego de contarle a Nico todo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Pero el hijo de Hades tenía algo más en la mente:

-Todo este, tiempo, tú, yo te, he gustado… ¡¿Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!

-No creí que sintieras lo mismo-

-¡Te voy a matar!

Una cosa era que Percy fuera tonto, ok, ese era uno de los "encantos" del ojiverde; pero que fuera un tonto que te obligaba a pasar por los momentos más bochornosos solo porque no podía decir "me gustas" ya era demasiado:

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pase solo por ti?!-Gruño Nico sujetando a Percy del cuello, no apretaba realmente.

-No exageres; anoche solo dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi…-Aun recordaba lo emocionado que se sintió cuando escucho eso de un sonrojado Nico detrás de los establos-Después yo te bese, te traje aquí e hice casi todo el trabajo.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-Su rostro ardió solo de recordar el buen "trabajo" que había hecho Percy-¡Intente con indirectas, con directas, con dulces, con una cita, haciéndome el enfermo, incluso le pedí consejo al idiota de Jason!

-¿La vez que le tiraste un zombi?

-¡Se suponía que tú me atraparas!-Gruño exasperado el chico; resultaba difícil ser intimidante estando semidesnudo-¡Pero siempre conseguías la forma de desviar el tema! ¡Idiota!

-¿Entonces, todas esas veces tú…?

-¡A poco creíste que voy por ahí invitando gente a conciertos! ¡Yo-

No termino la frase, Percy lo había silenciado con un suave beso. No duro mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que Nico calmara un poco su mal genio:

-Yo siempre huía, porque tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad-Susurro el ojiverde antes de levantarse y sentarse a un borde de la cama-Siempre tuve que fingir demencia cuando empezabas a ser, tú.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido…

Nico abrazo a Percy por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del ojiverde y hablándole al oído:

-Fue muy difícil estar juntos…-Susurro-Porque no aprovechamos ahora, y tomamos un baño.

-Es una excelente idea-

Tal vez no fue fácil, tal vez ambos exageraron un poco, solo un poco, el trabajo que les tomo confesar sus sentimientos. Pero la verdad, era que esos serian los recuerdos que mas atesorarían de ahí en adelante. Incluso cuando empezaban a crear nuevos recuerdos…

Solo que esta vez… Lo herían juntos.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**No se ustedes, pero yo me diverti muchisimo escribiendo esto jajaja espero que en verdad lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo y... Pues algunos reviews no estarian mal ajajaja**_


End file.
